


Queen

by Cancerian



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Years after Jane’s passing, Thor approaches you to be his Queen. Despite the love you had for him since you two were young, you are reluctant to accept.





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my (growing) Marvel tumblr blog!  
[@navy-wolf](https://navy-wolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or my main  
[@slytherinyourrpants](https://slytherinyourrpants.tumblr.com/)

“I will not be a substitute for Jane Foster, Thor Odinson.” (Y/N) sneered at him.

Thor followed you around the library, reluctant to let you escape without trying to reason with you. He knew you would react this way and he didn’t blame you. Ever since Jane passed away from an illness Thor had been thinking about his future as King. It didn’t take long for him to pursue (Y/N) as he knew about the feelings you had towards him, yet you were unaware he had any for you. At first (Y/N) rejoiced that his feelings towards you changed until you realized he wanted someone at his side as queen when he becomes king.

“I do not think of you as you substitute, (Y/N). I am simply asking you to consider my request to be my queen.” Thor claimed.

“You do not feel the same as I do; you just need a queen at your side so you do not look lonely. I am not a fool! Do not lie to me Thor and just admit it. I do not wish to play your meaningless games and I do not wish to be hurt by you again,” (Y/N) turned and looked out to the city.

That was supposed to be his queue to leave although a force in his body decided otherwise. Your heart hurts for years because of him and now he just wishes to help heal it. Thor wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder. The familiar warm feeling rushed through (Y/N)’s body relishing in his embrace. Wait, stop! (Y/N) fought out of his arms and turned to exit the room when he grabbed your arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere away from here, as much as I enjoy your hospitality I cannot stay as you pretend to return my feelings. I understand you are hurt since you have lost your beloved Jane,” your voice full of venom, “but I will not act as her substitute for your sake as the upcoming king. I must go, Thor, I do not know where but I cannot stay here,” your voice began to waver as tears collected in your eyes.

Thor listened to you and heard the pain in your words, years of frustration finally pouring out in front of him. He admits he doesn't love you as he loved Jane, but he does feel something strong for the young woman. He does not wish for you to leave him. Admittedly Thor has no clue what he would do if you vanished, knowing you for centuries. He might be lost without you possibly. Right?

“I have to admit that I do not return your feelings fully,” he felt you try to release your arm from his grasp only for him to tighten his grasp, “but that does not mean I do not have feelings for you at all. I am not wishing you to be Jane’s substitute, I would never claim you to be nor shall you be addressed as such, but I want to learn to truly love you for the magnificent woman I know you to be. I know I’ve been rather cross with you as of late and I apologize and will continue to do so for the rest of my life (Y/N),” He brought you close to him and engulfed you in his big arms.

(Y/N) began to shake as your sobs took over your body as tears ran down your porcelain face. Despite your cries, Thor couldn’t help but admire how beautiful you looked even though it tugged at his heart. Thor brushed your tears and planted a soft kiss to your forehead. He guided you to the bed, laying you down first then joining next to you wrapping his arms around you. He smoothed your arms as you sobs subsided pulling you to sleep.

“I promise I will one day love you and you shall take over my heart more than she ever did. May our hearts combine as one, my darling, ” Thor whispered as he watched your peaceful face as you slept.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The beams from the sun warmed Thor’s body thus waking from his slumber. He turned to face (Y/N) when he saw the empty space. Shooting up into a sit he glanced around the room noticing your things were strewn about the room. You left. He bolted off of the bed and hurried out of his room approaching a guard. Startling the man his voice was frantic and loud.

“Have you seen Lady (Y/N)?”

“You ran towards the entrance door just a few moments ago.” The guard pointed him in that direction.

Thor quickly thanked the guard and ran to find you opening the door. Your face was red and your eyes were puffy. You’d been crying again. 

“(Y/N)!” Thor’s bellowing voice echoed throughout the hallway.

The sound of his voice caused you to fasten your pace which did not aid you as he easily caught up. You turned to yell at him, you are doing that quite a lot lately you noted, but once you saw the fear in his face you decided to stay quiet. Thor was panting heavily, felt like his hands were shaking, and he was restraining himself from exploding. Their hearts were beating hard against their chest afraid to be the first to speak. (Y/N) was angry, yet a little happy you were able to get a scare from him. 

“(Y/N), please I beg of you don’t leave,” his voice shook.

“Thor, you know I have to. I cannot live like this, under the lie that you very well need me when we both know that’s true. There are thousands of women in Asgard who would happily take my place next to you,”

“I don’t want any of them, I don’t need any of them. I need you, (Y/N), the words I spoke last night were truthful. (Y/N) I did not come to you solely for the fact to be my Queen, nor did I pick you because of our time together. I picked you because you’re the one I needed for a long time and I was too daft to see it until now. Please don’t leave because I don’t think I can do this without you. I am lost without you, please (Y/N),” he cautiously grabbed your hand and lowered his head.

You could not believe what you were hearing. Part of you wanted to ignore him and leave Asgard to another planet forever, but a big part of you knew he was right. The man you knew was strong, prideful, but never was he frightened. Never has he shown you any sign of weakness not even during their training days.

Your eyes detecting movement behind him atop of the palace stairs where stood his mother. Being raised by witches meant she was hyper-aware of all things around her, something she passed down to you along with her teachings. Frigga once told you the one your heart seeks will one day seek you too. You knew who she meant and brushed her off, but now you knew she was right. With a smile on her face, she turned back inside knowing you would make the right decision.

You took your free hand up to Thor’s face guiding it up and looking all over her face, reading his emotions. He must have felt the jolt in your bones as he snaked his arms around your waist and pulled up flushed against him. Craning your head you gazed at his lips before placing yours on top of his. Sparks flew around you, although you thought it was just Thor’s powers, as he pulled away from you. His thumb caressed your cheek sweetly as there was a hint of love in his eyes.

“So does this mean you’ll stay?” his lips ghosted yours.

“Of course, my king.”


End file.
